1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus which electrically drives a zoom lens.
2. Related Art
Conventional imaging apparatuses have an electromotive zoom which include two modes of “continuous zoom mode” and “step zoom mode” (for example, see JP2-68507A). In the “continuous zoom mode”, the imaging apparatus continuously drives the zoom lens while a user of the imaging apparatus keeps operating an operation switch, and the imaging apparatus stops the zoom lens at the position where the user stops the operation. In the “step zoom mode”, the imaging apparatus can stop the zoom lens at any of zoom focal lengths predefined to allow a user to shoot at any of predetermined magnifications.